


I Dont Fuckin' Care

by JuicyJake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "idfc" the song is a Boyf riends song, Angst??, Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Post-Squip, Sex mention//, Swearing//, around 5 months after it all, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyJake/pseuds/JuicyJake
Summary: "Tell me pretty lies.. look me in the face.Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake."Were Michael is a lil' pining shit who is full of emotions.----Advised to maybe listen to Idfc (- i like the acoustic version more-)





	I Dont Fuckin' Care

Jeremy was at a party, meaning that he wasn't over at Michael's, playing video games all night. So Michael had basically nothing to do, except mope over the fact that he was in love with his best friend of 12 years, singing sad love songs while playing his Guitar. 

He was currently sitting on his bed, burning incense as he started playing one of his favourite sad songs. "Idfc." (Also known as 'I Don't Fucking Care') by BlackBear.

"Tell me pretty lies.." Michael sang softly, full of sorrowful, to himself as he strung the strings of his Guitar indolently, tears in the corners of his eyes. 

His parents were out, meaning he could be as loud and vivacious as he wanted as he played his Guitar. Not like his parents cared about whether their son was loud or messy. They barely checked up on him on a regular basis; maybe a shout down the stairs once in a while asking how he was or that dinner was ready.

"Look me in the face.~" He hushed briefly, his Stainless steel pick skimming the strings of the instrument. His voice getting louder as he sang the next line: "Tell me that you love me, Even if it's fake- 'Cause I don't fucking care!" He belted out as he continued to play the Guitar. 

"You've been out all night,  
I don't know where you've been.." His thoughts wondered to a scene of Jeremy making out with some random girl, her grinding down on him, Jeremy letting out noises Michael could only dream of. Literally. "You're slurring all your words, Not making any sense.. but-but it's not like I even care." He whispered at the end, his voice cracking as a few tears fell down his face. 

"'Cause I have hella feelings for you, I act like I don't fucking care, Like they ain't even there!" He sang with a small riff at the end. The Guitar getting louder with his voice. "'Cause I have hella feelings for you..."

"I act like I don't fuckin' care." He sang, "'Cause I'm so fucking scared!" He belted, a few more tears falling down his face.  
He really was scared. Scared of Jeremy hating him again and leaving him alone. Even though they had spoken about how Jeremy would never abandon Michael.. Michael still worried. How could he not?

"I'm only a fool for you.." He harmonized. Michael really was a fool for Jeremy. The amount of times he risked his life or mental state for that boy was uncanny. He couldn't think of any reason for him to not hate Jeremy, yet he still fell for him.  
The boy that would cum every moment he could, the boy that would get hard from just the thought of a girls ankles. Jeremy Heere; the boy that dressed like a 30 year old Soccer mom. 

"And maybe you're too good for me! I'm only a fool for you.~" He vocalized with another riff, stumming the Guitar in a complex way. 

Maybe Jeremy was too good for Michael. That's why Jeremy took the pill in the first place wasn't it? To get away from Michael. To become cool.. 'Cause Michael wasn't good enough for Jeremy and will never be enough for him.  
"But I don't fucking care, I don't fucking care. I don't FUCKING CARE!" He cried out as he strummed the Guitar with more force from the Pick. Tears streaming down his face as he hummed a harmony.

After another sing of the chorus, Michael wiped his eyes as he started to sing the last verses. "And you been out all night, I don'know where you been, you probably gettin' fucked! You're probably gettin' head!" He practically shouted. "But, I don't fucking care!~"

At the end of the song, Michael sat down his Guitar, laid on his bed, tear stains on his cheeks as the smell of incense filled his lungs. Getting out a deep breath, he wiped his eyes one last time before burying his head into his Pac-Man pillow, and hushly mumbling. 

"I really fucking care."


End file.
